


Secrets Out in the Open Air

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I hope this is alright, I wrote it in like, Kiri tells all the secrets, Nothing is Safe, Pre-Slash, an hour or 2, and who am I to refuse, i made this because someone asked for it on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: On a sleepless, lonely night, Kiri goes wandering in search of warmth and comfort, only to find a distressed Monk having a very odd conversation with the parties resident wizard. Kiri sits and listens.~“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”Kiri cooed and tilted her head at the wizard's voice, pausing as she went to open the door when she heard a scoff. “Don’t be stupid Caleb.” It took Kiri a moment to realise it was Beau, “I can’t just do that?”





	Secrets Out in the Open Air

**Author's Note:**

> So, @realityornothing on Tumblr put this prompt up:  
> Okay but where’s my fic where Kiri overhears Beau telling Caleb she might have feelings for Yasha, and when Yasha does something nice for Kiri she repeats it in Beau’s voice
> 
> And I thought well,  
> Guess I know how I'm wasting my time now. 
> 
> I hope this is alright!!

The floor of the inn was cold under Kiri’s feet as she padded her way towards the only room with warm light spilling from the slightly ajar door, calling to her and beckoning her in with a soft promise of company and comfort. Jester had fallen asleep an hour ago, Nott down in the bar with Molly and Yasha and Fjord had gone to store the horses at another stable. Beau was nowhere to be found, so Kiri made her way towards the low murmur of voices floating out the door of Caleb’s room.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

Kiri cooed and tilted her head at the wizard's voice, pausing as she went to open the door when she heard a scoff. “Don’t be stupid Caleb.” It took Kiri a moment to realise it was Beau, “I can’t just do that?”

“Why not?” Caleb’s voice was soft but confused and Kiri tilted her head to match his confusion. “It’s just Yasha. What’s she going to do, leave? Never talk to you again? Kill you? You know not even Molly would let that stand.”

“Yeah, but I would make it fucking awkward for the rest of time.” There was an undertone of hopelessness in her voice, hidden until the thick veil of annoyance. Kiri sat down on the floor, hands in her lap and shifted so she could see both people through the crack in the door.

Beau was leaning up against a desk, already scattered with open spell books and ink even after just a few hours of being here, her arms crossed and head down, glaring at the floor. Kiri could just about see the swirls of Caleb’s dirt covered coat, his fingers fidgeting and one hand plunged deep into the confines of a heap of orange fur. “But then she would know.” Caleb continued. “I think that maybe she would like to know.”

Beau scoffed again. “You don’t know anything about people, do you, Caleb?”

“You already know this yet it is me that you come to for help and advice, though you know I am the worst person for that.”

Rolling her eyes, Beau rubbed a hand down her face. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t need my choices rubbed in my face.” She paused and Kiri leaned closer to listen. “What would I even say?”

“What would you like to say?” Caleb asked, softer now, less exasperated and impatient but more understanding, considerate. “Would it help if you were to practice on me maybe?”

“I don’t think that would work,” Beau muttered, face growing red and her eyes drifting to the corner of the room. Frumpkin jumped away from Caleb’s hand and circled himself between Beau's legs.

“Well, Beauregard, what would you like to say? In layman’s terms, what is it you are trying to convey?”

“I have feelings for Yasha.” Beau said, deadpan as she glared at Caleb.

Sighing, Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you all tell me that I’m bad at interactions.” He muttered and Kiri chirped quietly. “Why don’t you say something… more genuine?”

“I love Yasha?”

“Uh, try again.”

“I love _you_ Yasha?”

Caleb made a sound of badly concealed frustration at the back of his throat. “No again.”

“Yasha, I think your hot and I really wanna get in your pants.” There was a forced smile at the end and Kiri squealed in surprised just as Caleb choked and covered his mouth with his hand. “Too much?” Beau asked.

“Maybe, uh, maybe not so much.”

Beau grumbled something under her breath as she pushed herself away from the table and made her way over to Caleb, seemingly about to put a hand on his shoulder before she thought better of it and just patted his hand instead. “Thanks for trying to help Caleb,” she said genuinely before turning away and walking towards the door. “If you need me, I’m getting shitfaced at the bar with the others.”

Kiri had stood up before the door opened and Beau ruffled her feathers as she walked down the hall. Making her way inside Caleb’s room, Kiri was greeted with a smile and pointing back down the hall she said “she’s a good egg”, and Caleb smiled as he heard his own voice echoed back at him.

“Yes, that she is.” He agreed, sitting on his bed and helping Kiri climb up when she struggled, Frumpkin instantly appearing in her lap. “A confused egg, but a good one.”

* * *

 

A few nights later, the Mighty Nein were camped under the stars, the fading glow of the campfire warping their skin and shadows into reds and orange as they waited for Yasha and Fjord to return.

When they did, it was with plates piled high with baked goods and warm tavern meals in their arms, mugs full of ale and wine and milk hanging by the handles off of their fingers. They sat their loads down as they themselves gathered around the fire.

Dishing out the meals, Yasha piled Kiri’s plate with extra food, passing her a mug of milk without her asking. The steam from the food tickled the feathers on Kiri’s face and she looked around the group. “To the Mighty Nein!” She exclaimed in Nott’s voice, who was once again overjoyed as the rest of the party repeated it.

Yasha reached over during the meals to ruffle Kiri’s feathers and straighten her cloak. She smiled at her, and Kiri felt warmth burble up in her chest. She turned and addressed the Mighty Nein.  “I have feelings for Yasha,” she said in a gravelly, deep voice. The whole camp fell silent, the very wind through the trees and the crackling of the fire seeming to dull. Kiri turned back to Yasha, a wide smile stretching her face. “I love you Yasha?” She told her, in the same rough voice, sounding like a question.

Beau’s face had gone as red as the fire and Caleb had shyly hidden his face in Frumpkin’s fur, muttering something in Zemnian. Yasha tilted her head in confusion, looking between Beau, to Caleb, to Kiri, to Molly, who was lying on his side and chortling loud that the birds flew from their perch in the trees.

“Fucking finally!” He declared loudly, leaning over to punch Beau lovingly in the shoulder. “I thought it was never gonna happen!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Molly!” Beau yelled fists clenched at her sides.

Yasha stood forward as if to speak but Kiki bet her to it. “Why don’t you say something… more genuine?” She asked in Caleb’s voice and the wizards ears grew a darker shade of red.

“Shut up Kiri!” Beau screamed, face red from anger and embarrassment. “Shut up!”

Kiri’s eyes narrowed. “Go fuck yourself.” She told Beau in Jester’s voice “You don’t know anything about people, do you Caleb?”

Beau looked about fit to burst, teeth biting into the meat of her lip before Molly got over his laughing fit and made his way over to her, gently patting her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry dear,” he comforted her, laughter still ringing in his voice. “We all knew already, it was obvious. I suppose the only person who didn’t know was Yasha.” He tilted his head, considering. “And maybe Kiri.”

“And maybe Kiri.” The Kenku repeated, nodding her head as she looked between Beau and Yasha.

Yasha had covered her face in her hands, closing her eyes tightly and hiding the dark blush that had climbed her neck to spread across her cheeks with her hair.

Beau glared towards the sky. “Just once, you couldn’t let me have this one thing? Just once!”

Kiki stood up and clambered over to her, pecking her once on the cheek as a kiss. “I think your hot,” Kiri cooed to her and she smiled at the sly grin that crawled across Beau’s face.

“I could never stay mad at you,” Beau sighed, pulling Kiri onto her lap and wrapping her arms her. “Even if you do tell all our secrets.”


End file.
